Terria Chaos
by Storyteller by the Inn
Summary: The Land of Remnant is in Chaos. After the War for Auroria, the new nation of Torinth has become a nuisance to Mistral, Atlas, the Free Banks and the Principalities. Despite this, The Church of Beacon is entering another semester, another Year. A new Generation of Hunters and Huntresses will be trained to fight on the Frontier, and in War. However, it may not be as simple.
1. V1 Prologue

**Foreword:**

**This setting is entirely based off of the YouTuber Jerry Freeman's video, "RWBY, but BETTER" and his Community Addendum. I was very much inspired to write this, though do not expect weekly updates for this story- if it even catches the attention of people. I have my own, real book I am writing which I will sell for some of that green dough.**

**I do not own Jerry's Thoughts and Creations, nor the Community that added upon them, nor do I own RWBY. In fact, this is to you, Jerry.**

* * *

_._

_Chapter Prologue- _"_Where the Wild Things Hide"_

"We're hunting what exactly?" the Colonel asked, his strict, blue gaze resting upon the gathered soldiers. They had just got out of their train, their white camo gear melding with the snow-covered ground and trees around them. They melded into it swiftly, checking their magazines, cartridges, radios, backpacks, kits, knives, et cetera.

Colonel William Junior Wilkow was a young man loyal to the Torian Cause. His father had fought in the War for Auroria, taking the capital of Auror with his regiment. His father still served as a General, and at that time, William was stationed as Lance-Corporal in the National Guard of Torinth.

Now, he would make his Father proud. Next to him was an agent of the Order of Signal, a chap dressed in greys and blacks, overall looking like a simpleton, carrying a sword that had a revolver module. And it was a very big sword. His hair was tied into a jet black bun, his beard growing and his eyes shining with a red flare. It was clear he was as old as William, both being around their late twenties. Although, William was his senior in rank on this mission- or Hunt.

"More like Who, Colonel." the Hunter, Qrow Branwen, said, smirking his teeth. They were a yellowish tint. Of course, they were. He was most likely a hick from Gaillas, a farm boy who just so happened to be able to get into Signal Academy. The Colonel resisted frowning, keeping his natural, stoic face on view as he readjusted his white coat.

"You did not answer me, Hunter."

"Right, sorry," that was not a genuine 'sorry'. "Well, sir, we're hunting a Bull."

The Colonel turned, arching an eyebrow at him. "What do you mean 'Bull'?" he then growled instantly, shaking his head. "Look, Hunter, explain to me now why I am forced to work with you by General Fritz or I will have you demoted back to Acolyte rank, or so help me Ani…"

"Alright, alright, sorry, sir. Just calm down…" the man raised his hands in protest, looking down upon the slightly shorter Colonel Wilkow, who still glared at him.

"We're hunting Gerold Taurus."

"By Ani. You can't be serious?" William asked, his face doing a one-eighty as his eyes were now perplexed, his stubbled jaw and mug slightly ajar from the revelation.

"The very same. The feared Bull Leftenant. But now, he's alone. Out here." the man waved his hand around the white cascade of trees and laden pines. The Colonel sighed, rubbing his face.

"How do we know this?"

"I and other Hunters have been tracking him out here to the frontier for months. He's been dealing with some Private Company from the Free Banks in weapons deals. The Company is not our concern, but his head is. He usually meets them in this forest, a click West from here."

As the Colonel sighed and mulled it all over, rubbing the bridge of his nose, he could hear the trucks driving away and the licks of magazines entering their rifles. Footsteps approached, and Wilkow looked up to meet the eyes of one of his masked soldiers.

"Captain, are the men ready for a debriefing?"

"They've been waiting for one, sir. They don't like the idea of going in blind."

"I agree. Call 'em over, captain." the Captain nodded, as the Colonel slowly tied his hands over his chest and waited as the thirty men came over. Standing in three lines, the front line took a knee, and Wilkow nodded.

"Alright, men, let's not freeze our balls off just yet. We're here to detain a high priority target. Hunter Branwen will brief you on that." he waved toward the Hunter, who moved up, still smirking.

"Hello, gentlemen. Name's Qrow Branwen. Today we're going to take down a big shot in the FLA- Gerold Taurus." the men evidently tensed up, some huffing out a scoff, some shaking their heads. "We all know what he's done. So let's give it back ten fold to this sonuvabitch. He'll be coming to meet a PC that has a weapons deal with him, and so, he'll be guarded, no doubt by some good men, ready lay their lives down for him and their cause. The Meeting Point will be a click west of here, so we're going deeper into the Frontier. That means if we take too long with shooting up the whole place, we're gonna have Grimm on our ass, and I'm just one Hunter."

The men looked between each other, nodding along. The Colonel stepped up. "Our plan is simple, men. Surround tactic, use deadly force on all FLA targets, use deadly force on third-party targets if you need to. Nothing too excessive, unless with permission. I'll be going in with you all, so consider Cornelius your second in command. Understood?"

The men all replied with a resounding "Hu-ah!"

The snow crunched under his feet, as he raised his foot over various broken pieces of wood, frozen shrubs, and mossy mounds. He looked behind himself, seeing the long line of disappearing and reappearing white-camoed men, all handling their rifles in their shoulders, aimed forward.

"_Nothing on the horizon. Nearing half a click to location point._"

"_Team Saber-One, nearing two point five to location._"

William spoke into his radio. "Saber-One, halt for realignment with other Squads. Sabers-Two, Three, Four and Five, respond with your location en route to Point."

"_Saber Two,_" Qrow's voice came "_Nearing with three point one left._"

"_Saber Four and Five reporting same._"

"_Saber Three in position on two point five. I see Saber Three, they're here._"

"All Sabers, stop at two point five and then advance when realigned…" As the Colonel moved with his Saber squad, he looked on out through the forest, seeing that a spacious clearing was coming up. No doubt the Zone. As the Sabers realigned, they all slowly moved forward, before crouching just above a ridge, covered with frozen shrubs and short and tall trees, fallen over or growing with mighty roots.

"_Saber Five reporting, movement appearing a hundred and ten yards North of our position._" at that, the Colonel pulled out his binoculars, and looked out, as he saw black silhouettes coming through the trees, easily seen from his elevated point.

"_Saber Two reporting with more coming from the south. Twenty. One hundred and five yards and counting._"

* * *

.

"... and the Path to Serenity,  
Is in the Mind, of eternity,  
Oh, Butterfly, where do you fly,  
Where will you die?"

Adam sang, his eyes downcast at the rocks he was slapping away with the flaccid piece of tall grass in his hand. He trailed behind his father, who spoke lowly with his 'brothers', as he called them.

"Recently, General Wilkow'son was seen leaving Torinth with a train heading West." one of them said, and his father groaned, brushing a hand through his black and red hair, which was tied into a low tail.

"We shouldn't expect the worst. The Captain wouldn't risk an information leak on what we're doing so soon." Gerold tried to reason, but his brothers shook their heads, ruffling up in their black coats and masks. They all wore the same thing, except Gerold, with a fancy red sash around his arm. Adam simply wore whatever his father could get him in black, and in his smaller size. You don't always need to find gear for a seven-year-old.

"Sir, I see them." the man in the front, a wolf Faunus, said, staring with his beady, yellow-tinted eyes at the clearing they had used for about a year now. As they neared it, Gerold stopped and nodded to his men. Two stepped in with him, whilst the others stayed. One had a suitcase and the other held a shotgun.

Gerold slowly knelt to his son and put a hand on his shoulder. "I won't be long. Just stay here and don't do anything. Let Willhelm take care of you if anything happens." He told Adam, who nodded, not quite understanding or promising, but nodding. His father smiled and nodded to said Willhelm, who stood nearby.

As they approached the center of the clearing, they looked onward as they saw the oncoming men in grey suits, some wearing dense coats, no doubt lined underneath with armored plating. Soon enough, three men from their twenty man side came forward. Gerold extended a hand, and the one in the center between the two shook it.

"Gerold."

"Watts."

The Banker smiled and brushed some frostbite from his stylish mustache, which swayed upward on either end. His hair was cut and shaven at either side of the head. For a young man, he seemed to look like an experienced Banker. Watts then nodded to Gerold.

"My father is happy to trade with the FLA, for the right price. Did you bring the money?"

Gerold affirmed with a stern, slow nod, looking to his man with the suitcase. The Faunus moved up, his tiger tail swaying as he did, and he leaned down to put the suitcase on the floor. The Bull leftenant watched, pushing a strand of red hair behind his black horns. Watts' eyes gleamed, as he crouched down and opened the suitcase.

Taking a small peek, he hummed with a pleasant nod and closed it, taking the case. He nodded to his own man with his own case, who walked straight up to Gerold and handed it to him.

"The recent in Skyhawk technology. A scope that can trace more than five hundred yards and a barrel that lets the bullet descend only in two hundred and fifty…" Watts drawled with a wide grin.

Gerold opened the long case and saw the sniper rifle for himself, inspecting it hard with his eyes. After closing it, he finally smiled at Watts.

"The FLA will be pleased, Mister Watts."

"Oh, I'm sure it will, Gerold. I guess this is…?"

Suddenly, a symphony of blasts came from a ridge above, and various bullets ricocheted and peppered the ground around them, one hitting the head of one of the Faunus and striking him down.

"We've been busted, let's go!" Watts yelled to his own men, as both sides returned fire at the ridge, firing aimlessly. Gerold crouched and held the case close, running to his own group, who were firing their guns off. Soon enough, his other man fell, and he could see Adam curled up on the ground behind Willhelm, who was shooting at the ridge.

"Get Adam! Let's go!" Gerold ordered and two men stayed behind to cover, as bullets continued to fly at them, Willhelm scooped up the smaller Bull Faunus child and ran with Gerold and the others. As Gerold looked back, he could see men in white camouflage chasing after Watts and his goons, and soon, overtake Boris and Neville.

"It's Wilkow! How did he find us!?" One yelled out, but Gerold roared at him. "No talking, run! Into the thicket!"

As they ran off the beaten path into the wooded thicket, they all dispersed, all knowing the normal procedures of dodging the authorities. As Gerold ran by himself, he stopped, swiftly taking a knee and looking around himself. He then saw it. Through the woods, a gliding shadow, moving faster than he could have traced it. He blinked his eyes, fearing that it was a Grimm, but soon heard the trading of shots from the path that was taken by one of his men.

Cursing, Gerold soon let go of the case and opened it. Pulling it out, he checked the magazine and saw it was full. He swiftly put the butt against his shoulder and moved onward, slowly, trying to intercept the path Willhelm took. He had to save his son if he could.

Then, as the shadow whizzed past him, he narrowly ducked under a shot meant for his head, hitting a tree behind him. He hissed out and groaned, kneeling and trying his best to trace it, before looking blindly through the scope and pulling the trigger. Seeing the bullet impact and force a tree to groan and slowly crash, he got back up and continued his path. This kind of speed and precision meant one thing.

"A damn Hunter!" Willhelm yelled out, crouching before Adam as he fired blindly into the woods, with Jacob, a Cat Faunus joining him. He looked at Adam. "Adam, run! We'll hold him off! Find your father!"

Adam did so hesitantly, but the small horned child soon ran off, crashing through frozen shrubs and the snow. Willhelm looked back and began to fire again, before unloading all of his magazine. Looking through the smoke covered surrounding, he pulled out his magazine and extended a hand to Jacob. "Gimme some!"

As he got no magazine, he blinked, looking toward him, but soon saw a bloodied mess some feet off, slashed apart and mangled, clearly pulled away from him. Willhelm gasped and did his best not to piss his pants as he saw red eyes look at him from behind the dead Jacob.

The last thing he saw was a giant piece of shiny metal crashing down upon him. As he screamed, Adam and Gerold heard it.

Gerold checked his magazine. He had fired off eight of the ten bullets within it. All blind, all desperate. He cursed and ran to the scream. Deep down, he knew his men were all probably dead, but he had to find his son. For her sake.

As he rounded around a large collection of smaller trees, he froze, seeing a gasping and sprinting Adam. "Adam!"

The young Faunus stopped and soon started running to him, but as Gerold smiled and chuckled in relief, his face soon contorted into a glare. He roared out to Adam as he aimed behind him. "Adam, drop!"

The boy did as he was told, and Gerold fired off at the charging Huntsman, who stopped and slashed at the bullet with his blade.

"Good shot!' The man japed, but Gerold pulled back another shot and aimed at him. "Adam, out of the way!" he roared at his son, before the man was in his sights, with Adam crawling within a frozen mound. He fired, but the same happened with his bullet, and soon, he took the rifle with both hands and swung at the incoming Hunter, who blocked it with his giant blade. He growled, being stopped in his desperate attack, but he was a Bull. He soon pulled his rifle back and tried to dive in with his head, right at the Hunter's face.

The Hunter roared out, being sent back with the heavy headbutt. Gerold took this chance and tried to hit him with the rifle. The Hunter opened his eyes and dodged, forcing Gerold to break most of the rifle over a tree's bark. The Hunter laughed as he readied his strike.

"Looks like you bought cheap!"

Gerold roared at this insolent human. To dare joke while killing his brothers and threatening his son!? How dare he! Gerold readied for his strike and soon surprised the Hunter with catching his blade between his hands, although narrowly, his forehead bleeding from the sharp and narrow cut. Gerold quickly kicked the man back, right into a tree, before roaring out as he charged forward.

He charged head first, ready to push him through the tree itself, but soon fell, as his leg gave out after a resounding shot. It echoed as he groaned, clutching his leg. He looked up and saw the smoking barrel of his weapon- it wasn't a sword, no, it was also a damn gun. Of course. Damn Hunters.

"Sorry, Taurus. I play dirty."

"...Arrrgh… Your whole Kind does… Every last one of you… You all deserve to die…" He groaned, wheezing as he felt his adrenaline wearing off. But soon, Qrow scoffed, shaking his head.

"You guys are all the same."

Adam watched as his father slumped down on the cold ground, his eyes wet with tears, his body shivering with rage, grief and the cold. The Hunter slowly walked off, and Adam would always remember those red eyes and black hair...


	2. V1 Chapter 1

_Chapter 1- "This is How it Began"_

_10 Years Later…_

"Her abilities exceed most. She is said to be very trusting, loyal and honest, but too easy going. But, when her mind is put to the test, she operates as a diligent Huntress should…"

The Assistant Mistress readout for Inquisitor Folkhammer, an old man, but a Veteran of his time, having killed many Grimm and personally taken three forward stations, or Ruins as they once were known, on the Frontier- expanding it by himself. This had earned him a great status in the Societies and so, the status of Inquisitor of Beacon.

The hot chocolate in his system kept him warm as he stared out the tower's window, the hazy shade of the snowy wasteland surrounding Beacon and its frozen Lake making the horizon a shade of greyish white. It would be chilling, if not for the mug filled with cocoa. He smiled tenderly, as he turned around, his slouched body turning to meet the Assistant's eyes.

"What else, Glynda?"

"She is prone to being a team player, but she is no leader. Her on-field tests of leadership at Signal Academy have been poor."

"Easily changeable! Her mother was quite the leader, later on. She'll grow into it. What else?"

"Apart from that this request to put her forward was from professor Ozpin…" the Inquisitor grumbled at that, sitting down at his desk, slowly. "Then nothing."

"It's always him. What has he planned, hm? To corrupt this girl with his insolent speech, harumph…"

The Mistress Glynda simply shrugged under her battle cleric garbs, wearing a thick, robe-like and modest coat, in the colors of black, red and white, those of Beacon. She also had a nun's headgear, to boot.

"He is still one of our greatest professors."

"Yes, yes, and… I owe him. Aha…" The Inquisitor grumbled.

"That you do, sir."

"What of the other Initiates this semester, huh?"

Glynda laid her eyes back to her clipboard and skid through some pages.

"Jaune Arc is joining us."

"By Ani, an Arc! It will be a pleasure! Is this Jaune as great as his father, hm?" The Inquisitor seemed to light up like a firework, smiling as his red cheeks heated up with inner joy. Indeed, he had fought with the Patriarch Arc before, on the Frontier. Now that was a partner! Strict, cool headed! And a fellow Torian- huzzah!

"Not exactly. He is quite skilled in the arts but… Average." Glynda said, with clear disappointment and slight pity in her gaze and voice.

"Ah…"

She considered that as a 'next one, please', as she pulled up the next page.

"Two siblings. Nora and Lie Ren."

"Ah, these are, errr…"

"Baradin, sir, yes."

"Desert dwellers! My, what a show! How good are they?"

"Their papers say that they are highly skilled, and Nora Ren seems to be the most experienced in flexing her strength."

"Ah, so Strength, very good, very good! What else?"

She pulled up the next page. She smiled. "Pyrrha Nikos, sir."

"Oooh… The Tournament Champion-ESS, herself, hmmm?" He sounded extravagant, and Glynda simply blinked at that. At her silence, he waved her forward, urging her on.

"Well, sir, her papers, as to be expected, paint her as the next one to push the Frontier a hundred miles West once more. She is seemingly one of the strongest Initiates-to-be in the history of Beacon."

"A short, but prosperous History, indeed! For an Atlen, I have deep respect for her, indeed… Next one." He idly sipped his cocoa.

"Weiss Schnee."

"A Schnee, good heavens! Don't tell me more, she's in anyway… Whether we like it or not."

"Of course, sir…" She flips the next page.

"A certain Blake Belladonna."

"... Who?"

"Blake Bella-"

"I heard you the damn first time, woman. I'm asking who in the blazes is that?"

"She seems to be a skilled one, sir. A refugee from Auroria."

"Ah. Poor thing. That war was bad on both sides, I must say, indeed… What else?"

"It says here she is outstanding at speed combat, and possesses a knack for stealth, even in darkness."

"Valuable on the Frontier at night. Indeed. Is that all?"

"It seems to be so, sir." She says, pulling the clipboard into her armpit and watching the Inquisitor toast his cocoa to that, drinking eagerly. His old, parched throat sighs afterward, and he waves her off.

"Do tell Xia Long I'll be accepting his daughter. And give the good news to the other daughter! Haha!"

* * *

.

The light glimmered off of the Caeros river, the settling sun saying goodbye to the people of the East. The smile on her lips was content, as she pulled her knees up closer to her chest. She had just come home, to Hensmere, and to Dad and Grandma. Even Qrow had come to visit, mostly talking with Grandma, though.

She sighed tenderly, looking down past her knees toward the block of white stone resting at the tidy beach, secluded by small fencing and various, growing flowers. Her mother. Upon it, it read "In Grace, we Rise, in Solitude, we Prosper, in Battle, we Trust. Summer Rose- a Hero to the End."

Ruby simply stared the words down, cobbled in and slightly dirty from the years gone by. She sighed, having let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Hey, Mom. I'm back from Signal. It was a tough semester, I'll tell ya h-what…" She giggled at herself, before quieting down. "You know, I sometimes wonder how it's going for Yang. She's been up there for two years already. I wonder how it's going up there for her at Beacon…"

She was going to say more, but she soon heard the rustling of grass behind her. She turns her head over her shoulder, and her eyes light up. She gets up and runs to the incoming man, he simply extends a warm hand around his niece.

"Hey, baby girl."

"Uncle Qrow! I thought you wouldn't come to see me, I'm so happy! What did you do this week!? Did you go to Mistral? Did you bring a souvenir…"

The old Crow simply laughed, petting the niece that was tightly hugged around him. "Calm down, Little Red. If you just let me talk, then you'll probably get an answer, eh?"

She let go and swiftly looked up at him, her eyes alight. Qrow once more ruffled her hair and laughed at the sight, before walking around her and then to Summer's grave. He stared at it for a long moment, his eyes sullen.

Ruby quickly broke that moment of silence, of course.

"So, where were you?"

"Oh? A… Well, a job, for an old friend I used to work with A William Wilkow, from Torinth."

"Woah, you were to that big military country?"

"Yeah, you could call it that. It's a nice place, flat plains, green, rolling hills, and good country roads. And a lot of trains. And soldiers." Qrow rolled his shoulders, smirking, as he slowly got out a canteen.

Ruby resisted frowning, as she watched him take the usual dosage- not a drink, really. He had long explained it was like medicine to him. But Ruby grew out of the thought of alcohol being medicine.

"Ah. Well, my job wasn't much. Just some Grimm clean up near one of their countryside towns. No biggy. Got some good dough for it, though… But I also got a special delivery to come back here with." His red irises were aflare, and Ruby blinked, her eyes glinting with deep curiosity. She quickly ran up to him and with raised fists, she waited with a toothy smile.

"Yup. Just for you…"

She couldn't believe it. As Qrow pulled out the letter, the sigil of the Church of Beacon was right there. She swiftly snatched it out of her hands and read the back-

"For Ruby Rose-Xiao Long."

She raised her arms in the air, letter still in her palm, and jumped up. "Yipee! Wooohooo!" She kept doing it for a long moment, with Qrow looking on with a smirk of pride and joy, his eyes, though, were with a modest pity. Or was it guilt? Regret…

She then stopped and hugged Qrow again. "Thank you, thank you!"

"Thank me? Kid, you got in. And it's not easy to get into Beacon, believe me…" He laughed it off, but his cheeks were slightly red. He liked being told that someone was grateful for something he did. Even though it wasn't his actions. She soon let go and hugged the letter itself, before looking up at Qrow.

"Does Dad know?"

"Errr… No." He didn't want to blatantly and rhetorically ask "what do you think?". No, he preferred to just stay away from Tai…

"I need to tell him! Thank you so much, Uncle Qrow! Yeeeah!" She ran off, just like that, toward their House on the Hill. As he watched her runoff, he couldn't help but deadpan at the sight of watching her go.

He then looked at the grave and sighed. He dripped out a bit of his alcohol onto its dirt, and then toasted her, before drinking again.

* * *

.

"So she's coming here?"

Yang huffed out, punching the large, hanging bag in front of her again. Meanwhile, Mistress Glynda sighed, shaking her head. "You don't seem pleased, Miss Xia Long."

"Wha? Oh, no I'm just… Indifferent." She mumbled the last part, but Glynda heard her. It was an empty Gym after all. And a school break. She, the Professors, Xia Long, and the Inquisitor were most likely the only ones in the Church.

"You sound like you regret something. Is something off, Yang?" Glynda asked, using her first name, and putting on her calmer, less strict voice. Indeed, Glynda was like a second mother and had long been one, having to nurture the next generations that would push the Frontier deeper West.

Yang sighed, balancing the bag before shaking her head. Leaning down, she draped a small towel around the back of her neck and undid her bun, letting her long, blond hair free. She sat down on a stool, letting Glynda shadow her, as she wiped her brow softly.

After a long bout of silence, Yang rolled her shoulders.

"I never wrote to Dad. Still, don't. Why should I care if she comes? If she does, good for her. Me caring or… liking the idea won't change anything."

"Your sister hasn't seen you for two years, Yang," Glynda said, getting down to her level as she slowly sat down next to Yang.

"Well, she's entering at Fifteen. The last ones to enter at Fifteen were big hot shots in history- Arcs and Ports and shit like that..!" Yang exclaimed, with a swift slap on her arm from Glynda.

"Language."

"Sorry." The brawler mumbled out. Glynda readjusted herself and sighed.

"Is this jealousy, Yang?"

Yang groaned and took her head in her arms. "No! No, it's not, it's just that I -seriously- don't care if she comes! Good for her, hooray! Whatever, man… Gosh." She got up, taking the towel and huffing out, as she walked off from the Gym.

Meanwhile, Glynda sighed, shaking her head.

This was going to be a hard Year.

* * *

.

"Backpack?"

"Yes."

"Provisions?"

"Check, Mom. I really-..."

"Sweety, please." At that, Blake's ears slightly drooped, and it being spotted by her mother, was swiftly reprimanded with a pointed finger. "Remember the ears, Blake."

"Oh, Right…" She mumbled, touching the bow-covered ears. She sighed, readjusting her hair over the rest of her head, which did not have the ears of others- those that stood from either side of the head. She was a Faunus. A freak. But it didn't matter. She just didn't care anymore.

Her mother had birthed her and her father had also accepted the fact that their daughter did not come out human- just like they did. Their daughter came out as the thing religions call soulless, and various countries use as a labor class.

But they still loved her. And for that, she would do anything for them. Even risk entering the Church of Beacon- with her skills and knowledge, to earn for their Household. For their future.

Kali sighed, stepping up to Blake and slowly sliding her hands around her daughter and squeezing her into a hug, which the Faunus girl returned. She sighed. "I wish your father was here to see you off. But…"

"He needs to do what he has to do. And that's work. And I have to go. Come on, Mom, the train is going soon…"

"Right, right." The mother sniffed, letting go and stepping away. Wiping et her cheeks, she nods to Blake. "Go, Blake. Make us proud."

Blake smiled, and turned, walking out through the door. She then closed it behind her and sighed, looking about the neighborhood, and then down the street, the way to the Train Station. She walked an easy pace, waving various neighbors goodbye as she did.

She soon reached the Station and was about to climb aboard, if not for being stopped by a strange sight. In front of her, three men would be heftily carrying various bags, all coated in either red or golden yellow, or both while being tailed by someone she did not expect to see.

The Atlen Championess- Pyrrha Nikos. She looked prettier than in the pictures, it seemed, as Blake seemed to be fixed on her face. But, soon enough, in the dim morning light, Pyrrha's eyes met hers, and the Nikos stopped, smiling warmly.

"Yes…?"

Blake blinked, not at first registering she was talked to. She stammered and looked around. She noticed that the Station was quite… Spacious. Empty. It was a very early morning. Maybe Nikos had the same idea as her…?

"Catching the… Morning express?" Blake asked, trying to put on her most charming smile, but failing. She soon relaxed slightly, as Pyrrha chuckled.

"Why, yes, I am. And you are…?"

Blake stared for a moment, but then remembered her manners. She quickly inclined her head to the Nikos. "Err, Blake. B-Blake Belladonna."

"Very good to meet you, Blake. I understand you know who I am?" It didn't sound arrogant, but it should have. It sounded apprehensive. Blake slowly nodded, but soon changed the subject by herself.

"So, err… Are you by chance heading to Beacon?"

Her emerald eyes flared up, and she smiled warmly. "As a matter of fact- yes."

* * *

.

"As a matter of fact, yes." Jaune gulped at his father's words. He would have to fight Grimm in the initiation!? He had barely fought anyone but his father and…!

"At least back in my day."

His shoulders relaxed, his muscles untensing as he sighed a long sight. His father seemed to not react to this show of relief, nor did he ever react to most things. Montague Arc was like that. He was a stoic, stern and diligent Patriarch, a Lord, an Elder. A ripe old Ass.

He stared down at his smaller and only son, sighing. "Look, Jaune. This is our family's one chance to continue our Generation, our Greatness. Our Legacy. None of my daughters will carry my name- especially that Whore Saphron." Montague glared away from Jaune, whilst Jaune resisted the urge to talk back at that, sighing instead.

"Especially now. I do not know of this new Church of Beacon, but an old friend is the Inquisitor of it. He was a good partner and a good mentor in my times of trouble on the Frontier. I beseech you, boy, to express diligence and integrity in the eyes of those that doubt you, and loyalty and trust in your family name. That will carry you all the way you need."

Those words, Jaune thought, would be way more inspiring coming from someone else. Montague's monotone, bassful voice was not very awe-inspiring or charismatic. But it was doing the job of putting Jaune in his place, alright.

Jaune turned around and took his suitcase in hand, and his scabbard- which was, of course, Crocea Mors. He turned around, and Montague stared at the blade…

"I once held it, boy. Now you will. Remember what I've told you. Remember what I have taught you. You will survive."

Jaune stood there in motionless silence, looking into the equally ocean blue eyes of his father. Then, Montague stepped up and wrapped his big arms around his son, hugging him, but of a short time. He then stepped away and walked out, in a swift, cordial step.

Jaune blinked. That was a first. He smiled, nonetheless, and soon walked out of his room as well. He was soon met with a couple of Arc bodyguards and was then taken down the long road from the Arc Estate to the town's Railway Station.

There, a train had just come up, and Jaune was left alone, the bodyguards leaving in as much silence as they had met the boy. He looked around, and stood there, silently. The first whistle to get aboard was blowing, but he stood there.

He was out of his home. Out of his element. He had to go into the Valley of Shadows alone…

But could he?

Could he be like his father? Be a Hero on the Frontier? Could he even raise his sword and be enough of a threat to the Grimm? Could he even fight another Initiate…?

Could he do anything?

He sighed, as the second whistle, second to the third, sounded off, and he was about to just stand there- let the train go by.

But then, he was yoinked up from standing there, clutching his hands tightly around his bag and his sheath, he looked to his right, from where the hand that scooped him around his hand came from.

A redheaded, pintish girl, with emerald green eyes and pink wardrobe, was pulling him, and he was barely getting along with stepping with her!

"Come on, dopey head, you're gonna miss the train! Renn, help me with him!"

Before Jaune could ask in baffled confusion, he got his other arm scooped up. A low murmur of "Sorry" came forth, as he looked to his left, blinking as he was met with a jet black haired young man, same age as he, wearing robes that were quite foreign to him.

"H-Hey, hold up!"

"No talking! C'mon!"

"Do you even know where I'm going!?" He asked the girl, and she simply smirked as she jumped into the Train at the third whistle.

"Beacon, duh!"


	3. V1 Chapter 2

**Glad to see the Positive feedback. This Chapter will be finally be getting to the juice of the story- Beacon. Although, in the end, it will touch on various things outside of it, as well.**

**Hope you all enjoy, also, for everyone wanting to join the RWBY: Alternate Lore community made by Jerry Freeman, I have the discord link in my account's info.**

**Do give me reviews and your thoughts. And I'm all for that negativity.**

**Later.**

* * *

_._

_Chapter 2- "Welcoming Aboard"_

Ruby paced around, keeping her gaze to the floor, whilst Qrow watched her from the stool. They were by the tracks, having driven by Train from Gaillas to Torinth. It was a long trip, which Qrow spent with his favorite Niece. Luckily, he still had his medicine, as he and Ruby waited in the mostly barren station for the train to come by.

Ruby stopped and looked down the tracks, toward the North, and then smiled. The chugging sounds of smoke and the sliding of metal rails against metal wheels could be heard and Qrow sighed, picking up her bags and walking over to her. She turned, smiling at him.

"So. This is it." Qrow said, handing the bag to her. She stayed silent, smiling at him before the train started screeching and stopping by them. She swiftly took him into a deep hug, and against his chest, talked in a muffled voice.

"I love you, Uncle Qrow. I'll miss you."

"Me too, Red. Now go."

With that, she took the bags and turned around, as the train doors opened for her. She climbed up the narrow, metal steps and stopped, waving to Qrow from the doorway. He waved back at her, one of his pockets filled with his other, free palm. After the three whistles and a long staring match between them, the doors locked, and she sighed, letting out a breath she was holding in. She readjusted herself and moved further into the train.

Pulling out her ticket, sent to her by a man called 'Professor Ozpin', she was amazed to finally notice- she was going to ride in first class! Whoever this Professor at Beacon was, he deserved all of her respect and admiration, no doubt.

With a smile, she moved through the carriages, passing people and giving a soft 'hello!' and nod of greeting, greeted by smiles, silent stares and nods, as well.

Soon, as the train started up, she opened the door to the next carriage and was met with a large spectacle of lights, softer seats, and more spaciousness. It was more like a grouping of seats, and a couple of these couch like seats, situated around neat coffee tables, were simply manned by singular persons. Ruby had never seen anything like it. As she aimlessly looked for her seat, she was met with a realization that she was reserved to sit beside someone. She moved toward it and soon stopped as she came between two parallel couches.

One had a very talkative redhead, dressed in pink and having tanned skin, her emerald eyes flaring like fireworks as she blabbered on. Inbetween her and a very calm, olive skinned and jet black haired man, sat a seemingly baffled and confused looking blond, wearing clothing that looked quite rich. He looked and even -smelt- like richness, as his cologne could me smelt from where Ruby was standing.

She then looked to her seat. Next to it sat a long, black haired girl, with seemingly naturally shining yellow eyes. Next to her sat an evidently combat armored girl, having vibrantly deep red hair, and her eyes were shining emeralds. Ruby thought about her face and recognized it.

Oh Ani Above, she was in first class and was going to sit with Pyrrha Nikos!

She gulped, as they both stopped conversing, staring at Ruby. The bout of silence was added to with awkwardness as the scarlet dressed girl felt eyes on her back, and soon, heard a question.

"Hey there, are you lost?" asked the perky voice of the pink dressed girl. Ruby quickly turned around and blurted out.

"Uuuh- My spot- near Pyrrha- near Miss Nikos- Championess… First Class! Ruby Rose, Beacon, Very nice meeting, hello!" She then stood stiff as a pole, dripping with sweat. Curse Ozpin for buying her such a ticket.

"... Woah." the blond boy said, blinking his cobalt blue eyes.

Pyrrha softly chuckled, forcing Ruby to jump at the sound, looking at her with a sudden snap of her gaze. "There is nothing to worry about, Ruby. Please, come sit. This is Blake Belladonna, though I am not sure about those three over there."

Pyrrha nodded toward the three parallel sitting people, whilst she waved toward Blake, who seemed to be a reclined kind of person, her gaze soft and sweet, gentle and reserved. Ruby liked that.

"Oh! Well, my name's Nooora, this Lieeee…" The spunky redhead said, pointing at herself and then poking the head of Ren, who simply inclined his head in greeting.

"And this is… Blond Boy!"

"That's not my name, Nora."

"Oh yeah? Then what is your name?" she bit back at Jaune, although clearly as a joke, as she kept smiling all the way. Jaune sighed.

"Name's Jaune, Jaune Arc."

"Jaune Jaune Arc?" Nora asked, making Pyrrha giggle and Ruby to stifle a chuckle as Jaune looked exasperated. Tired, even. He groaned and shook his head, clutching it in his arms.

"No! It's Just Jaune! Just Jaune Arc!"

"Jaune-Jaune!" Nora giggled as she exclaimed, whilst Lie simply patted Jaune on the shoulder as if to comfort the groaning blond. Pyrrha continued to giggle, with Blake giving off a reserved smile at it, whilst Ruby tried to get comfortable between it all. She looked around, fidgeting with the end of her skirt as she sat near Pyrrha, on the same couch-like seat, which circled a coffee table upon which she rested her duffel bag on.

"So, Ruby,"

She snapped her head toward Pyrrha, blinking. "Huh?"

Pyrrha giggled slightly, before nodding toward her. "I know the name Rose. The Church of Beacon was founded by one Summer Rose, no?" Blake seemed to perk up at this, her eyes whisking to Ruby in a glint of interest and curiosity

Ruby thought her words over, feeling the slightest ping of sadness upon the mention of her late mother, but she swiftly put on a kind smile and shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah, that's my mom!"

Jaune spoke up, almost yelling out. "Yeah!? What do you mean Yeah, didn't Summer Rose unlock Tier Three once?"

Lie Ren and Blake seemed to be very attentive, sticking to the sideline as they watched it all play out. Pyrrha confirmed it with a nod, but Ruby interjected. "Yeah, she did. Like, what's the big deal, r-right?"

"Yeesh, Ruby. Whatever, just saying, it's a big deal. Especially your eyes. Everyone else has to earn them, but you got them already." Jaune pointed right at Ruby's face, who's cheeks began to grow pink from embarrassment.

"Well, I am quite honored to not only meet the daughter of a great Huntress but also to go to said Church of Beacon," Pyrrha explained, eloquently, smiling to Ruby. Blake nodded as well, smiling at Ruby in a comforting manner.

"Indeed. I don't know much about the Church, but many know Summer Rose." Blake explained, looking away as if searching her own thoughts. Ruby simply got more embarrassed, not used to all of the attention on her name. It was bad enough in Signal, now strangers and a world-class Champion were on her back.

"Ah, well… Thanks." Ruby managed to say, still fidgeting with her clothes, before Jaune stood up, yawning.

"We've been sitting here for eight hours..!"

He then looked between them all, smirking, though it was not a genuine one, as it looked… Untested, so to say.

"Who wants some food?"

* * *

.

Weiss opened her eyes, staring up at the celing. The covers over her were swiftly pulled off by her hands, as she got up from her bed. She slowly walked over to her closet, opening it and draping a nightgown over her naked body, shivering slightly. She moved toward the window, greyish blue covers restricted the light from coming in. She swiftly undid them and stared out at Beacon lake, and the nearby Hamlet, as well as the small Railway.

The students for this year were slowly arriving, catching trains and buying spots for themselves in expensive trips out to the Frontier- out to the Church of Beacon, which was in the distance, on the other side of the frozen lake.

But Weiss had no need of Trains. Weiss Schnee was born and raised in the sight of that Church, her father, Jacques, is an old friend of one of its founders- Taiyang Xia Long.

She had longed for entry in it, and finally, her father allowed it, understanding that he will not get her past this 'annoying phase', and most likely expects Weiss to come back home with tears in her eyes and a paper of disqualification in her hands.

Weiss would not allow that. Ever.

She kept staring out at the distant Church, amidst the never-ending snowfall that never seemed to pile up, even as the doors to her very spacious room opened. Silent servants came in, with a dress and various clothing, both warm and stylish.

She stayed still, before giving the servants a couple of minutes to stand by. Deep within, she didn't want to seem this cold, but she had to put up the act of being the perfect Schnee daughter, the perfect heir to Cold Heart Jack- the nickname of her father.

She finally turned and stepped from the window, allowing the two servants to dress her up, removing her nightgown and putting on everything she needed. Luckily they were both young women, girls from the Hamlet of Beacon- pure in their hearts, submissive and plain in opinions and ambitions.

Weiss would then readjust the dress upon her herself, feeling the warmth of the inner-fur of it and the various heat-saving, skin-hugging material on her. She looked at herself in the mirror and silently shooed the servants away.

After a moment, her father came in, looking at his pocket watch. He looked up, eyeing her up and down as she stared at herself in the mirror.

"Good. You're ready. Samuel will drive the carriage for you to Beacon. I am sure you're just -waiting- to meet your friend, that Xia Long disappointment."

Weiss closed her eyes, her brows slightly furrowing.

She had known Yang Xia Long for a very long time- at least two years, ever since Yang came here. She had shared stories and experiences with her. She was a good friend, although Yang seemed to think of Weiss as a simplistic friend, just one of many more people she knows and spends time with. In all Truth- for Weiss, Yang was her only friend.

"She is far from that."

"In her second year and still not admitted to a Fireteam! By Ani, hah! No matter, no more of it will be said. Go, Samuel is waiting for you outside."

With that, Jacques walked out, leaving the doors to her room open.

She walked toward the carriage, Samuel, a round, shorter man, with a kind face and features, as well as neat hair, was waiting for her. He bowed to her as he held the door to the carriage open.

Weiss then stared out toward the scenery beyond the window glass of her carriage, as Samuel got on top of the Carriage and started riding the horses forward, pulling the Carriage with, through the Hamlet and then toward Beacon.

The Schnee heiress would breathe in and breathe out, slowly, as Samuel stopped the carriage in front of the wide, high steps up toward the entrance of beacon's main building. Samuel announced from above: "We are hither, Madam Schnee!"

Weiss opened the doors herself and waited for Samuel to unhook the small steps towards the bottom. After he did, Weiss pulled herself out of the carriage and slowly stepped down the steps.

As she looked up to the entrance, she saw two people, one larger than the other. Assistant Mistress of Beacon, Glynda Goodwitch, and her Privat Secretary, the young Oscar Pine, who held to his chest a collection of papers, encased in a tight paper chamber, tied around with a string ribbon, to keep it from unfolding and dropping all of its contents.

"Weiss Schnee. Good to see you."

"Misstress Glynda. Oscar." Weiss greeted, smiling warmly to Oscar, who tried his best to wave at the heiress, with a smile of his own. Glynda smiled as well, beckoning Weiss over.

"M-Madam Weiss, do you need any help with any bags?" Oscar quickly stammered out, remembering his training.

Samuel perked up, having gotten back on the carriage. "The Madam shall have her things when the Initiation ritual takes place, maybe later tonight! Anyway, tally ho!" The portly man said, whipping at his horses and riding off. Weiss smiled at the sight- she liked Samuel. He was the warmest heart in the Schnee Estate.

"Well, that's good, then. Come inside, Madam Schnee." Glynda said, her voice as demanding as an order, but as soft as a request. Weiss was swayed to instantly follow, with Oscar trailing behind with a content, warm smile.

As they entered the main lobby through the large, arc-like doors, down the main stairs up to the Monastery's second level came the rushed footsteps of a certain Brawler. There were other new Initiates scattered about, but Weiss smiled as she awaited the inevitable. Hard, muscled arms squeezed around her, laughing out loud. Not to mention the almost suffocating breasts. But Weiss dealt with it- she preferred it to cold stares and simple 'good job, Weiss's.

"Weiss! Hell yeah!"

"Language."

Yang quickly apologized, letting go of the Heiress and bowing in apology to the Assistant Mistress, who shook her head, whilst Oscar chuckled lowly. Weiss smiled at yang, nodding at her in silence before Glynda spoke.

"Well, you know the grounds already, so I won't have to introduce you like the other Initiates, Madam Schnee. Either way, you are free to roam around, until the Inquisitor asks for a meeting in the Feasting Hall. For now, I bid you all farewell- the next train to here from Torinth is coming…"

Glynda inclined her head in goodbye, before walking off back through the large doors, but Yang, who was resting her elbow onto Weiss' shoulder, looked at Weiss.

"Sooo… Wanna go look who's coming?"

Weiss smiled, tenderly, knowing her friend too well, as she simply rolled her shoulders. "Might as well?"

They soon opened the doors and saw that Glynda and Oscar were waiting a way down the road, back to the Hamlet, from which came a crowd of various people, of various sizes, carrying lanterns. Yang remembered how she was once a part of said group, smiling.

They looked on from nearby the doors as amidst the snow, their faces became clearer, faces they had never seen before, although some Weiss recognized, from TV or even banquets- one such banquet friend being Pyrrha Nikos, who was chatting with a blond she could only testify as Jaune Arc- a boy who looked like his father, but ten times younger and… Smaller.

It seemed interesting to Weiss, as Yang stiffened, her eyes on one person. Then she saw it. Grey eyes staring back, a hand waving at Yang.

"... Your sister."

Yang was silent, for Weiss knew too well. She sighed, and for Yang's sake, waved back at the young Ruby Rose. The group stopped before Glynda and started listening. From their distance, the slightly quiet voice of Glynda could be heard:

"Welcome, Initiates- to Beacon."

* * *

.

He flicked some of the ash off of the cigarette. He stared blankly at the wall before him, adorned with chalk, pages of documents and various pictures. Leonardo Lionheart sighed, as he pulled his round glasses off of his eyes, putting them down on the desk before him. He rubbed at his large mane, before huffing in more smoke.

Behind him, rested the large red, blue and yellow flag of the People's Republic of Mistral- his greatest prize. As the Premier Secretary of the Republic, it was his job to keep a close eye upon their recent and young neighbors-

Torinth.

He resisted to growl like the lion he was, but was soon cut off from his thoughts, as the phone rang on his desk. He swiftly reclined back and turned off the music speaker beside him, which was playing a waltz a very kind and diligent Comrade from the Mistral Music Committee had made just for him.

He picked the Phone up and spoke.

"Da?"

Josefine's voice came through. "The Chancellor for you. Secure channel."

"It's always secure," he said, thinking of the coincidence. He grunted. "Let him through."

The phone clicked a few times, then he heard the voice, and the thick Thorain accent- Marquis Barlow, Chancellor of the Thorians and of Torinth. "Hello?"

"Mark." Leonardo greeted, smoking his cigar.

"Ah. Leon. A pleasure, always. I had thought I was going to speak to a new Dictator."

"Ah, the southern humor. Dry and unfunny in the cold climates of Mistral, it seems. Well, Mark? What did you want?"

"Well, you see, Leon, we have a situation."

"That situation being?"

"Atlas."

Ah. The Monarchists. The bourgeoise capitalists that held the lands of Remnant and held down their own people under serfdom- slavery of the peasantry. Leonardo had lost many a revolutionary brother who had fought to free said people in the past.

He sighed, rubbing his mane and then huffing his cigar, puffing out smoke.

"What is it now, then?"

"The Queen-Consort, Winter Schnee, has been dealing with Nikos, and a certain unknown Banker. Trading weapons there and back. Know anything about that?"

"Their spies are hard to crack. I know nothing, friend. I know more of your lands than of their these days, so take that as you may."

"I see."

Marquis' line was silent for a moment, letting Leonardo smoke the rest of his cigar, before putting it out.

"You know, I've been wondering about those ships."

"Ah. Do you mean our new fleet? It is nothing to worry about, friend."

"They can sail up rivers, Leon. We've seen them in action. What're you doing, man?"

Leonardo laughed dryly, rolling his shoulders.

"My will is the will of the people, Mark. You know that…"

"Listen, Leon. I'm afraid something's going to happen. Something with Atlas, something with Schnee, then the damn Borbon Princes and then you. I don't wnat anything to happen. Just listen to me, Leon. You don't wnat to start a war."

"You presume too much, Marquis. The people are never the aggressors. No more Kings, my friend."

With that, Leonardo put the phone down.


	4. V1 Chapter 3

**Hello everyone, Storyteller here.**

**We have official artwork for this Fanfiction, made for the community at RWBY: Alternate Lore. It was made by Wingrider92 (On DeviantArt), AKA Wingy_Shaf#4831 on Discord. Show 'em some love for this great piece.**

**Anyways, continuing on, this will be another chapter with outer-Beacon stuff but don't worry, we have Beacon stuff.**

**Enjoy!**

**P.S: The first Volume will be 12 chapters long (excluding the Prologue) with an Exodus/Promo for the next Volume. So the Chapters will show up as 1.2, 3 and then 2.1, 2 etc for the next Volume.**

* * *

_._

_Chapter 3- "Dark Tunnels, Bleak Reunions"_

Ring…

…

Ring…

Click.

"Qrow."

"William?"

"I want you in Torinth as fast as you can."

"I just dropped off my niece. What is it?"

"He's on the move."

"Who?"

"Taurus."

"What's it got to do with me."

"We're going to Atlas. Chancellor has ordered me to be an Ambassador there."

"..."

"Yes. She's there."

"I'll be with you in two days."

The line goes dead.

* * *

.

Drip, drip, drip. The dripping of water from the damp, circular ceiling echoed through the dark sewers. Through high-above manholes and cracks in the surface shined the sickly light of the streets of Hyperion- the place of Scum, populated by the many mortal evils of Mankind and Fauna alike.

Where nobles wore rubies made from the blood, sweat, and tears of the hard labored people, where the streets were littered with as much waste as it was with the homeless, beaten by the corrupted policemen that roamed its streets, silencing any word against the Imperator.

Adam hated it. He hated it all. Deep within, he wanted all of it to burn. But he understood that he should not force his ideas on anyone. Ideals of death and destruction, be it small or large, will take fruit. He had seen it before.

He slowly trudged through the sewage, wearing fairly high rubber boots, keeping the festering water of shit and garbage away from his gear and skin. Of course, he would still look like shit after this. Lofting the dim lantern up, he looked behind himself, beckoning the five comrades he had with, one of them being a trusted and old friend: Ilia.

They all wore black goggles, red burlap masks over their noses and mouths, and a black hood pulled over their heads. All wore the black and white sashes of a long-fanged, white tiger head, roaring, facing right. They were the White Fang. They were not the enemy of the people- no. They wanted to help them.

They moved silently, their rubber boots sloshing, their movement slow. Above, they heard people walking past, policemen talking, discussing, civilians conversing. It was a strange feeling- not being noticed by what was most likely thousands of people.

"I hate to say this, but do we have to do this?"

Adam stopped, looking over his shoulder at Ilia. The reptile Faunus stared through her black goggles, right back at Adam's. The bull shook his head, continuing his way through the sewage.

"We have to help who we can, Ilia. Including a family of both Faunus and Humans. It doesn't matter, we do what we must. That is what the White Fang is about."

"I understand the mother and son, but the father…? He's completely delusional about the situation…"

Adam hummed. He did share some of the same conclusions as Ilia. This indeed smelt like a trap from the start, and the woman talking about how her husband was delirious about the abuse she handles in work, was quite suspicious. They had not exactly met face to face, only by chance, between shadows and dark corners.

But Adam held a duty within himself. Help whoever, whenever, however.

Soon, during the silence after Adam's resistance to answer more of Ilia's questions, they reached the manhole they had to get through. One by one, they exited through it, having pushed the circular piece of steel off of the hatch.

Adam, Ilia, and the five comrades were soon in a dark alleyway, softly illuminated by a streetlamp from above. As they walked through the shadows toward the dilapidated destination, they were soon onlookers of a far off, loud gathering.

From speakers atop a moving podium, stood men in red coats, with black sashes with a hoplite spear running upward through the mark of the Atlas National Lily, the symbol of the Imperators. Around it, within a circle, rested the words "Those Who Seek Victory Must Spill Blood For The Nation" in Old Imperial.

The Kurensheim Party.

Adam growled as he looked on, hearing the slurs against Faunus told to the large, gathering crowd of Humans.

"We have to move before that crowd starts lynching." one of the five men said, and Adam couldn't agree more. Climbing up the side of the building with the help of various climbing gear and kits, they would then climb on top of a rusty, metal balcony. Crouching, Adam, and Ilia approached the window and stopped by it.

He then pulled up a weary hand over the window, while Ilia watched a clock on her wrist tick by. When it hit 10 past 10 PM, she nodded. "Do it."

Adam lightly hit the window three times, then waited one second, then two times, another three seconds, and then three times again. Pulling his hand back, he rested a hand on his bludgeoner, ready to hit someone who wasn't Miss Wallow over the head for a swift knock out.

Then, the window slowly opened, and from around it, peeked the weary, yellow eyes of Miss Wallow. Adam and the gang stared at her in silence, before Adam slowly waved at her. She smiled, blushing.

"You came."

"We leave no one behind. Are you ready?"

"Yes, but… My Husband…"

"Is human," Ilia interjected, but before Adam could giver her a swift glare, there was more movement behind Wallow. Mister Wallow. He stared with his blue eyes, through long, brown hair, at the gathered Faunus, all tensed and about to reach for their bludgeoners.

"I know. But I can't leave my Wife to live alone. My daughter needs me- they both need me." The man said, wrapping a possessive hand around his wife.

"Where we're going, there aren't a lot of people that would like you around, sir. No offense." One of the men said, with the man sighing in exasperation. He looked at the radical gathering down the road in silence, before looking back at them.

"Anything's better than that."

As Adam seemed to relax, it all really hit the fan from there. Suddenly, right before Adam's face, a brick swooped in from his left side, thrown from the parallel Apartment building, over the gap of the alleyway. The brick crashed into the wall on Adam's right, and everyone turned to stare at a man pointing at them. He screamed out:

"FLA! FLA!"

"Fuck! We need to go, move it!" Ilia said, and the wife and husband soon departed back into their house, rummaging their things. As Adam and the others waited, the yelling got loud enough that some from the valley began to turn around and point towards them. This was bad. Very bad.

"There they are! Dogs, animals! Get them!"

"Tear them limb from limb!"

"I'm getting the guns!"

"Throw something at 'em, yeah!"

Adam growled, impatiently waiting for the two. Soon enough, the mellow groans of an annoyed babe came, and Adam walked up to the window. In a crouched position, he took a thrust upon babe into his arms. It was small, its yellows eyes staring up into his goggled ones. He looked up and saw as the panther Faunus, the mother, slowly got out through the window, while the father was seemingly getting a backpack on and loading a shotgun.

The bull Faunus blinked, but turned and soon gave the child back to the mother, who was hurried down a rusty, metal ladder, with the help of others, balancing her and the baby. Adam looked at the husband, getting out through the window and on the balcony as well. He cocked his shotgun, making Adam freeze.

"They won't blink an eye," Adam said, wearily, slowly turning to go.

"I won't either. No one's gonna touch her."

Adam swallowed some spit, as he climbed down the ladder, followed by the husband. They all were soon down in the alleyway, and could her the shambling horde coming. Adam looked to Mister Wallow, who nodded and readied the gun, aiming it at the incoming horde of angry men, some with red coats and sashes.

"Let's go, down here!"

"No, wait, Peter!" Miss Wallow yelled out before a sudden shot rang out, and Adam watched as one of them would fall. The man would cock his gun.

"Not one step closer! Go, honey! Protect Gracia!"

The panther Faunus sniffed, before sliding down the manhole, with the help of others. Adam hesitantly backed off, as the crowd came closer, empty bottles and molotovs being thrown all around.

The last thing Adam saw of the brave Human was a hundred people overwhelming him and tearing at his limbs.

* * *

.

Qrow groaned, snorting in air through his nose as he felt the sudden jolt come onto his foot. Pulling the newspaper off of his face, he glared at a standing William Wilkow, the General holding his hands behind his back, having woken up from his seat. They were still on the train, right. Qrow yawned and slowly sat up straight, pulling his canteen out as he watched the sights of green farmlands go by, with the slum outskirts of a city in the distance.

"How far are we?" Qrow asked before swigging some of his medicine. Idly, the General answered.

"One hour. Should get ready, anyway. General Ironwood's gonna be waiting."

"Oh, fuck… Not that headache." Qrow growled, slowly standing up from the cushioned seat, bones popping in his body as he stretched out and sighed longingly. Wilkow simply blinked, staring at his friend.

Qrow swigged some more before rolling the thing close and nodding. He licked his lips, before walking out of the compartment. He walked with Wilkow toward the front, entering a Restaurant carriage, the various plates and glasses softly hitting each other, making quiet 'dinks' and pops.

They both sat down at a neat coffee table, near the entrance, and Wilkow slowly got out a metal package, popping it open and pulling out a cigarette and lighter. He took his time lighting it, as Qrow took one of them and lit his as well. They both smoked, before Wilkow began, breaking the comfortable silence of a morning train ride.

"What you have to understand, Qrow is that we're there as Ambassadors. You're going to be my personal bodyguard. But our main mission is to stop not only Adam Taurus…"

He then pulled out a small picture from the same package, clicking it open once more. He then clicked it back close and slid the image across the table. A red-robe dressed woman, with deep-brown skin, short black hair and ears of a tiger springing from said hair, pointed upward.

Sienna Khan.

Qrow scoffed, reclining back.

"So you're telling me that not only is Adam in Hyperion, but also Sienna fucking Khan? You have to be pulling my leg, man…"

"I never pull legs, Qrow. But when I do, I pull hard. And I'm not. You and me are on a mission, Qrow. To stop the mess in Atlas and the FLA. It is primary for Remnant's well being."

Qrow didn't buy it, so he rolled his shoulders. "How much?"

William huffed in some smoke, before breathing it out through his nose, smiling. "Fifty thousand."

"And who will I be killing, exactly?" Qrow asked, his brows furrowing.

"Anyone I tell you to kill. With added bonuses, at my leisure." Wilkow smiled again, before dousing his cigarette in the ashtray, leaning back and snapping his fingers to a bartender, showing some numbers with his hands and some symbols signifying hard Mistral Gin.

"Right. So what's the problem in Atlas, exactly?"

"Well, there are many. Winter Schnee, our good friend, and Queen-Consort to the Imperator, has been contacting us with offers. She thinks she can get the Chancellor to ally Torinth with her and her, possibly, illegitimate son, to mount him on the throne, overthrow the current Imperator and put in her rule as Regent Lady of Atlas as a puppet Government of Torinth's. Of course, the Chancellor understands that if we do that, we risk war with not only the Free Banks but with the Principalities aligned with Atlas' sphere or even Mistral itself."

He then waited in silence, as the bartender came and put down two medium glasses, filling them with Gin. They both took the glasses and slowly sipped before William continued.

"There is also the revolutionary side. The people hold two men in their hearts- an Anti-Feun called Jon Nikos, father of the adored Pyrrha Nikos, who leads the Kursheim Party, a nationalistic party that blames the Faunus for the country's failures, and a Unionist Party Leader, called Gregori, although his real name is Heathrow Valiance, a confirmed Faunus hiding his looks. He's most likely supplied by Leonardo Lionheart, Premier of Mistral. Which is a big problem, for all of us."

"So, you're telling me, if the Imperator dies, there will be a three-way civil war in Atlas?"

"Exactly, my friend. I'm here to… Stop that. Not only that, but the fallout of the FLA using the power vacuum to, most likely, mount their own operations in the failed state that is to come." William rolled his shoulders, as Qrow mulled it all over, humming, as he drank his Gin.

"... Out of all three of those, which do you prefer?" Qrow said, although mumbling most of it. William blinked.

"What?"

"Who would you like to see in power? As far as I understand, neither Nikos or this Gregori guy want you around…" Qrow explained, arching an eyebrow as William chuckled, shaking his head with an amused smirk.

"Neither. The Chancellor has his own plans. For now, we're Ambassadors with a military attachment to protect ourselves, and in the background, we're telling honeyed words to Winter and uprooting the FLA from Hyperion." Wilkow explained and Qrow rolled his shoulders, before swigging more of his alcoholic beverage.

He's gonna need way more when the train gets to Hyperion, that's for sure.

* * *

.

Silver eyes gleamed as they stared at lilac orbs, and soon, Ruby pounced upon her sister, who held stiff as the younger girls' arms wrapped around her larger body. "Yang! It's so great to see you!" Yang chuckled, although her gaze was wary. Weiss felt inappropriate standing beside the two at the current moment, but her form and face told nothing of said feeling. She looked off to the side and saw more students that stood out.

One was the aforementioned Jaune Arc, who sent a small glance her way, with a small smile, before looking back away from her, and continuing his path and conversation with Pyrrha Nikos. Nikos. Her sister had told much about her, and most of all her father. Weiss' brows almost furrowed as she thought back to those letters on all of the intrigue going down in that country…

Meanwhile, a couple aimlessly wandered, both having tanned skin, while the male, taller than the pink-dressed, uppity redhead, had natural olive skin, with beady, black eyes, which Weiss caught with her own gaze. She froze under them, feeling some sort of aura sent upon her, before it disappeared, as they both wandered off, to who knows where.

As Glynda left the shambling, wandering students, Weiss returned to watch Yang and her younger half-sister, Ruby.

"... and Dad has been so worried, you know how he is when you don't write!"

"Y-yeah. I know." Yang deflected, her cheeks slightly reddening, before looking to Weiss, smiling. "Hey, Ruby. I want to introduce you to someone. This is Weiss, Weiss Schnee!" Yang said, smiling toothily at Weiss, forcing her to smile as well as she finally approached the redhead.

She was an interesting one, a cross pinned to her hood, that was draped over her head, covered in light petals of snow. She seemed to be a lady of fashion, which made Weiss smile. "Hello, Ruby, a pleasure to meet you."

This seemed to surprise her, as they both shook each other's hands lightly. "You know my name?" Yang, in the back, scratched the back of her neck. Oh, she knew her name, alright. Weiss kept up her smile, though she wanted to frown at Yang.

"Why, yes. I and Yang have been friends for a long time, and she's told me a lot about you."

"That's great! I hope we're gonna be great friends, Weiss Cream!"

Yang lightly chuckled, as Weiss' face contorted in mild surprise and bafflement. She stammered out. "W-Weiss Cream…?"

"Yeah! I give all of my friends nicknames! You look like Vanilla Ice Cream! Errr, no offense." Ruby's cheeks instantly matched her red garbs, as she balanced back and forth on her feet, singing forward and backward. She seemed to be a certainly interesting one…

"Well, I'd prefer just… Weiss, for now."

"Oh, okay," Ruby said and turned around at Yang's amused snort. Yang faked indifference at Ruby's pouting, but the conversation was cut off by the speakers in the corners of the ceiling, blaring with the raspy voice of Inquisitor Folkhammer.

"All Initiates of the Church of Beacon! Report to the Praying Hall, immediately, hrm… You have two minutes, yes." with a resounding click, Ruby blinked.

"Woah, who was that old guy?"

"That was the Inquisitor, he's… Well, yeah, you described him best." Yang shrugged, smirking to herself lightly, while Weiss, amused, shook her head.

"I think we should head on down there," Weiss suggested, and Ruby and Yang both nodded, with Ruby already walking with a jump in her step, clearly enthusiastic. Weiss smiled tenderly, as she and Yang followed. Many Initiates funneled into the Praying Hall, slowly shuffling and filling the various long, stool-like seats facing the glassed end of the ritual stone, adorned with Hieroglyphs, incense, runes, books, tomes and the symbol of a Cratered Moon, made of Gold, sitting in the light shining through colored glass, which was made to resemble a battle on the Frontier, in the shade of the broken moon- Ani.

Soon, as they all sat down before the stand came forth ten people, all aligning themselves with their backs turned to the symbolic ritual stone, before an old man shuffled behind them, and before the stone.

Among the people, she could make out some she had seen before, with Oscar Pine standing in the corner, overshadowed and waiting.

Among the ten, she saw Professor Ozpin, wearing a long, sleek, green robe, with green scar and symbol of Ani hanging from a chain around said scarf. His black tinted, oval glasses were pushed neatly down his nose, as his hard, silver-eyed gaze looked over everyone in the room. Beside him stood Instructor Hunt, or 'OB' as he was called by his peers. A hard man, and very burly and tall. He led most of the combat classes, as Weiss had concluded in her visits. He was a strict, monotone man, with most of his lines being one-liners and filled with black humor, sarcasm, and sass. He was… Enjoyable, to say the least.

Then there was a very round and portly man, balancing on a cane, which was also a shotgun. Indeed, Professor Port was a famed Hunter, past his prime, teaching Initiates how to handle fighting Grimm and what to expect. There was also Doctor Oobleck, a History teacher, as well as Mistress Glynda. Others, she had not met before, though.

Then, the Inquisitor rose his hands above his head, and spoke, in a booming voice, which was clearly a strain on him, either way.

"Initiates! Welcome to the Holy Place of Worship, of Ani, the high-above, the shattered and the mother of us all! May she be praised and bear witness, even in her absence, of this gathering of her chosen peers and children, for you all shall carry the banners of Humanity upon the Frontier, one day, and fight to take back our lands from the Demons that infest it- the Grimm."

Weiss swallowed down some of her saliva, as she peered, either way, looking at everyone as their eyes seemed to reflect the same emotion. Uncertainty. The Inquisitor continued.

"The days will be long. Arduous. For this, we have the infest teachers and instructors in all of the Orders and Societies! They will help you all access the powers of your inner self, help you access the Tiers of Hunters, to access true power, and with it, wage holy war against the Shadows of the West! Take heed, for this is not easy! It shall come to you slowly, or quickly, but with devotion and dedication, you are sure to prosper here!"

"Before thee, I stand! One like you, I was. Before thee, I stand to give the crown that I have worn for my generation and to give it to someone else. For the old must rest, and the young must bleed! That is our way! May Ani be praised!"

Everyone slowly rose, and repeated, though some louder or quieter than others. Weiss did not say anything at all.

"Ani be praised!"


	5. V1 Chapter 4

**Welp, my free week has ended, hence the late update. Will try to squeeze another chapter by the end of the week.**

**Due to the abundance of Lore written for RWBY Alternate, this is quite easy to write.**

**Anyway, thank you all for following and favoriting, this time, it's a solely Beacon Chapter- finally.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_._

_Chapter 4- "Learned Men Do Not Dream"_

"Ladies, these will be your dorms. Enjoy." Glynda said, as Ruby, Weiss, Pyrrha, Blake, Yang, and Nora, as well as other girls within the Initiate Group, stared at her go before all looking to the door.

Yang, being the more experienced one, scoffed, and entered the room, and said: "Hey, Coco!" The rest of the girls slowly shuffled in, holding their bags and looking around the spacious, long room, lined with two-level bunk beds on one side of the wall, the other being lined with desks, coffee tables, and small lockers.

On two of these beds laid a girl in brown clothing, with a stylish scarf, hair-do, beret, and black sunglasses, which she pulled down. It was evident she was sleeping before, and she groaned, as she looked at the newcomers. She chuckled.

"Hey, Firecracker. New blood?"

"Hello!" another girl exclaimed, with a brown hood draped over her head, her round, kind face sticking out with long, brown hair from either side, draping over her front and from within the cloaking hood. The rest that she wore was simplistic brown, comfy leather.

"Hello!" Ruby enthusiastically greeted, and Yang stood before the two girls.

"Alright, guys, these are Velvet," she waved toward the hooded girl, who was smiling shyly and then waved toward the sleeping, half-heartedly saluting girl on the bed. "And that's Adel."

"Yeesh, Firecracker. I have a name?"

"... Coco Adel." Yang finished, shaking her head. "Right, pick your beds, or whatever, our first lesson starts in like… Two hours or something." Yang mumbled, heading off to her own bed.

Ruby quickly followed her, as other girls scrambled about to get their own bed, Weiss, and Blake being the only two who watched as beds were taken, and waited until some opened up. Meanwhile, Ruby smiled as she tailed beside her sister, looking at her at times, before stopping at her bed in silence, which was mostly caused with Yang instantly slumping down in her bed and closing her eyes, with Ruby staring at her with glinting, silver orbs and an ear-to-ear smile.

Ruby blinked, as from the side, she was grappled, and then over both her soldiers, from the back, she felt firm, olive hands squeeze around them. Her cheeks lit up, as she stared forward, with Yang frowning.

"Oh. Emerald."

"Sooo…" after Yang greeted the person behind her, the feminine voice of 'Emerald' spoke.

"This is your little half-sister, Xia Long? She's a cute one. Youngest here, no?"

"E-Ermm…" Ruby stammered out, but Yang butted in, sitting up in her bed. "Just leave her be, Emerald, she's no business to you."

"C'mon, I'm just making friends, Fail Long." Emerald snickered, as Yang's brows furrowed, deeply, glaring at the woman behind Ruby. Ruby finally got out of her grip and retreated to the side of her sister, but as Emerald, a green-haired, red-eyed and olive-skinned girl, was about to say something, the clicking of heeled boots came, and soon, behind Emerald appeared a raven-haired, pale, shiny-eyed woman.

Yang seemed to tense up, as she stared into those cold, yellow eyes. The woman held herself in black, skin-tight gear, which was… Hm. Ruby's cheeks reddened as she was stared down by her, amidst the silence, but her teachings got the best of her, as she stepped up and extended a hand toward her.

"Hello! My name's Ruby Rose! I'm Yang's sister, it's a pleasure to meet you!"

The woman stared down at the hand, and Yang slightly shifted up in the bed, staring daggers at her. To both her and Emerald's relief, Cinder took the hand and softly shook it.

"Cinder."

Ruby lofted an eyebrow at the name. She was expecting a last name for a moment, but as Cinder kept staring down at her, Ruby hummed, before awkwardly turning around and looking at Yang, then to Cinder, who suddenly spoke.

"You seem young, Rose."

"Oh! I'm… Fifteen."

Emerald, from the sidelines, blinked at that, clearly surprised, but Cinder's brows seemed to furrow. Yang's frozen attitude seemed to have increased at the sign of said emotion, and she quickly stood up next to Ruby, looking at Cinder.

"Look, let her settle in, Cinder. She's had a long trip…"

Cinder seemed to finally peel her eyes off of Ruby and smiled a very fake, coy smile at Yang. She bowed her head a little bit and turned, sauntering off. Emerald scratched the back of her head but then smirked at Ruby, with Yang putting a possessive hand around her younger sister's shoulders. Not that the little red riding hood minded.

"Who was that?" Ruby asked as the two girls disappeared, but Yang rolled her shoulders.

"She's a bitch…"

"Yang!"

"Yeah, yeah. She's not a… Nice person, Ruby. She pushes people around. And she can do it safely- she's the best fighter of last Year, as well as a favorite of the Survivalist and Philosophy teachers. Not much you can do but let her yabber on... " Yang explained as she slowly laid back down on ehr bed, while Ruby idly pulled her duffel bag over onto the upper bunk, with a tiny sigh from Yang being her protest on it.

Ruby sat down on Yang's bed, smiling nonchalantly, as she then asked: "So, what's our first lesson?"

"Well, the initiates, basically you and the new people, are gonna have to learn what we've learned, mostly. I'm the longest here, but…" Yang held her eyes elsewhere for a long moment, before shaking her head. "Whatever. Two hours, you're meeting Professor Ozpin."

"Oh! He bought me a first class ticket on the train to here!"

"Really?" Yang asked, perplexed slightly, though a small feeling of jealousy was lined in her voice as she asked.

"Yeah! He must be very nice…"

Yang couldn't hold her laugh, as she leaned back into the bed and sighed, smiling toothily. "Oh boy, you're in for a show!"

* * *

.

"What you must understand about being a Hunter is that your lives are insignificant unless you make them be otherwise." the booming, rough voice of the grey-haired, green-robed man said, as he stood, with legs slightly wide and his hand clutching a tacky cane, pushed against the floor, with a marble pommel. His spectacles, as black as pitch, were pulled slightly down his nose, and he held a mug with the words "#1 Teacher" on it, as steam from the coffee inside of it fumed up from it.

Every initiate stared forward at the man in a kind of amazement and withdrawal. As well as fear. His imposing body and voice were somehow forcing many tough-looking young men and women to recoil and shut their mouths.

"And when, and IF you graduate, you will need to be examples. Tied down by bureaucrats, politicians, Inquisitors- globalists, uber-nationalists, unionists, Bankers! BANKERS!" Ozpin paced left and right, roaring the last name out, before sipping his coffee. Despite seemingly being a good looking mug of some good cappuccino- his face contorted for a moment before he hissed.

"Anyway, your futures are your own and I will not… Pull you down. Unlike other teachers. My name is Professor Ozpin," they had already been twenty minutes into the class out of the fifty planned minutes to spend in it.

"And this is Hunter Etiquette, Code, Law, and Social Philosophy. Any questions?"

A wary hand from someone came up, but as Ozpin stared at them, slowly sipping his mug of coffee, the hand slowly came down, and he nodded, walking back to his desk, facing the seated girls and boys.

Ruby looked to either side, as everyone simply stared as Ozpin sat down, pushed his chair back and one foot after another put them on the table.

This made people like Weiss blink and cough into a fist, clearly not used to a sight like that, but made people like Nora chuckled and do the same.

"Okay, let's start with… Introductions, I guess. Starting with you, blondy." Ozpin pointed toward Jaune Arc, who slightly jumped in his seat. He looked around, shyly, before looking back at Ozpin and pointing a finger at himself. Ozpin roared out: "Yes, you, you Vanilla looking ass!"

"J-Jaune A-..."

"J-j-j-j-j-j-j-j- Yeah, I can stutter, too. You'll be Vanilla Virgin. You." Ozpin points at Blake, who was sitting behind Jaune. She seemed to perk up, blinking before diligently answering: "Blake Belladonna."

"Black Refugee." if Blake had anything to spit out, she would, her cheeks getting red as she somewhat slouched into her seat, glaring at everyone around herself, daring them to look her way. As Weiss did, with an arched eyebrow, Ozpin whistled at her.

"Schnee!"

"Professor…"

"Cold Screw. Right, let's see." like that, Ozpin's went on and on to the next person. Each humiliated in some way, with everyone coming out agitated. Everyone was unable to reply in time to his simple question of greeting, though some people like Blake did manage to get their names in. Ruby was the only one untouched, which brought some glares her way, and a lot of confusion in everyone- most of all in Ruby.

Ruby stared as Ozpin finished with the last student, and finally rose up from his very relaxed position.

He walked up to the front of his desk and took his previous stance again- legs apart, cane in one hand, mug in the other, buckled shoulder.

"What you all failed to notice here today was that you failed to properly introduce yourselves…" He began, meeting his eyes with everyone, even Ruby's, both of their silver eyes meeting for a moment before he averted his gaze to the others.

"You failed to mount yourselves upon the horse of introduction, and I was the buckling steed that has caused you to land down on your ass, to the ground, flabbergasted, confused and dazed. There are many people like me out there, many employers and bosses that you will have to handle… That is why I am here. To teach all of you insufferable and lovable children how to not suck at introductions and speaking words… Get your notes." and so, Ozpin went into it, everyone, caught in a confused stupor, slowly getting their notes as he turned around and began to write with chalk on the board.

Fifteen more minutes went by as Ozpin explained theories, drawing on and on, but at times charismatically bringing forth discussions with the students about each theory- although asking them questions by using their new nicknames.

The bell rang and everyone seemed to breathe a long sigh, though not many seemed to stand up and leave quickly, or slowly. It was cordial. An air of odd acceptance was in the air. Ruby stood up and was about to go, but was stopped as Ozpin voiced himself from behind his desk.

"Rose, stay a while."

Ruby froze, looking toward Blake and Weiss, who seemed to look between her and Ozpin as they walked off. Blake shrugged and the two disappeared, the last ones to go. The doors to the classroom were soon shut, and Ruby turned her head toward Ozpin.

"So, I finally meet Rose's daughter," Ozpin said, removing his sunglasses and pulling out a handkerchief, pushing his thumb into it and onto the inside and outside of the glasses, cleaning it slowly as he stared at her with a small smile.

Ruby smiled back, her cheeks slightly reddening, as she nodded, slowly. He looked her over and hummed.

"I hope you enjoyed first class."

"Oh! Yeah, thanks, Professor."

"No need. It was the least I could do to repay an old friend." Ozpin said, though his reminiscent smile held the eyes of slight guilt as he looked down at his glasses for a moment.

Removing his hand from them, he looked them over, before putting them onto his nose again, looking at Ruby.

"So, how do you like Beacon? Cold, isn't it?"

"Mhm, yeah, it is, sir." Ruby lightly chuckled, while Ozpin sipped some of his coffee. Ruby stared at the coffee mug, feeling parched, but she relented.

"Have you seen your mother's statue yet?"

"... What?" Ruby asked, shaking her head out of her slight hypnosis of caffeine. She arched an eyebrow as Ozpin looked at her expectantly before he sighed.

"Your sister hasn't shown you… Come with me." He rose up, and soon, Ruby followed him.

* * *

.

After ten minutes, the two of them walked down a long hallway, before meeting a statue that Ruby did not expect to see. It was her mother, in pure stone form, clutching her heart, her chest, whilst her signature scythe weapon laid embedded in the ground behind her, the cape flurrying in the non-existent wind. Her face seemed so real.

Ruby stared at it for a minute long silence, before breathing in and reading the text at the statue's base-

"Mother, Hero, Soldier, Idol, Inquisitor- Hunter. Summer Rose, the Red Reaper."

"We had this made after her death. Sadly your father sold the place to Jacques Schnee before he or Qrow could see this…" Ozpin explained, going up to stand beside Ruby. She kept staring up at the statue, before looking at Ozpin.

"Thank you for showing me this, sir… This means a lot to me."

"She would be proud of where you are and to see this, Ruby. No need to thank me… Now, be off- you have a class with ol' Oobley. And that one's not keen on students being late."

Ruby perked up and smiled, nodding to Ozpin, before running off. Ozpin drank from his coffee mug, before groaning, hissing at the taste. "Shit… Needs less rum."

Ruby hurried toward the wooden door, though she didn't hear the class from inside. As she opened the doors, she almost choked on the stench, as slight smoke came out. People throughout the class were clutching their hands over their mouths or just breathing in the fumes of…

Ruby sniffed it. It was-...

"Hey, man, come on in!" a very relaxed voice said, Professor Oobleck, his spectacles wide, his hair let down and frizzy, its green hue matching one of the student's faces. As Ruby slowly walked in and closed the door, she sauntered on over to Blake's side, who was coughing all the time, though she seemed to be quite calm.

Ruby scooted up to Blake and leaned into her, whispering: "Hey, erm, ugh… Why is he just sitting there?"

"No idea. We're waiting for him to get outta here…" Blake said, pointing for a short moment over to someone just now coming out from behind the huge chalkboard behind Oobleck and his desk, carrying a suitcase in one hand and…

Using a shotgun as a cane in the other. The man was round, in a red jacket and white, frontiersman jeans, which were quite baggy as he limped off.

"Tally ho, Oobley! Thanks for the gin!"

"Don't mention it, my dude…" Oobleck said to the portly man, who walked off to the door and opened it, walking out afterward. Oobleck huffed in more of the tobacco and then pulled his feet off the desk. He coughed and waved to everyone.

"Hi, everyone. Welcome to History… Erm, my name is Professor Oobleck."

* * *

.

"This Academy is weird." Jaune said, walking down the hallway, still coughing from Oobleck's class. Although other became indifferent to his smoking, some, like Jaune, were still feeling the effects. Oobleck promised that they'd 'get over it' sooner or later. Either way, Pyrrha couldn't agree more with him.

"Very. Our ethics teacher is the most unethical man I have ever met, and our History teacher sees everything as a byproduct of history, including his old shoes." Pyrrha commented, frowning to herself. At least the next class was Combat.

That was what mostly everyone was looking forward to. Everyone had gone to get their weaponry, either heirlooms, bought from blacksmiths or given by the Church, each had their own Weapon. Pyrrha had a metallic spear and round shield upon her back, while Jaune had a suspiciously old looking scabbard, with a sword sheathed within.

Ruby followed the rest of the group, shambling forth with her own arsenal. Her halberd was hanging from her back, so was her rifle. The halberd was something she got in Signal, and soon, made it her own, making the long shaft red crimson and putting on a red rose at the base of the axhead, which was carved into with embroidery-like rose carvings. Her rifle was also a normal one, though it had a scope on it, as she liked to use it at a very large distance.

The others around her had strange weaponry. They didn't have secondary weapons. This confused the young Rose, as she looked on and observed everyone. What would they do if they lost their only weapon? That's what Signal taught her- and people say that Signal is a dumpster fire.

Soon enough, the Initiates funnel into the Combat class, which is a large, spacious, oval fighting ring, with seats looking over around, matted surface, protected by a short fence. In the darkness, stood an imposingly standing man.

His coat was black, long, and he was around the length of a giant. His skin was tanned and his beard was bushy, his hair pulled back over his head. He seemed like a bear. What was strange were his sunglasses, covering his eyes entirely. He held his hands behind himself as he waited for everyone to funnel in. He stood within the ring.

"My name is Hazel. People call me OB. You will all call me Master. Understood?"

The offshoot tone, monotone voice, and imposing figure made everyone nod and say 'yes sir's. Ruby looked into his black sunglasses and felt as if his eyes were upon her. She shifted slightly, and looked around, and saw seated various people. Among them were Yang, Emerald and even that Cinder lady.

Ren seemed to also look toward the sitting area, shifting and furrowing his eyes as he stared at a grey-colored man, with gray hair, gray wardrobe, and tan to his skin. Their eyes met for a while.

"Attention," OB called out, and everyone snapped their heads toward him.

He seemed to wait for a while, before snapping his fingers. "Initiate Rose, Acolyte Cinder. Into the ring. The rest of you, watch and learn…"

"Oh no," Ruby whispered out.


End file.
